1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates methods of assemblying fragile articles such as twelve bottles in to carriers or cartons made from fiberboard or the like for storage, handling and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art, as examplified in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,684,178, 2,830,726, 3,394,800 and 3,554,402, contains a number of carriers having partitions between articles therein. Several prior carriers have partitions which are folded down from one of a pair of top panels to extend between articles within the carrier; however, such prior art partitions require a separate step of folding the partition downward and sometimes securing the partition during the assembly of articles within the carrier.